The Coming Battle
by idontcare345
Summary: UPDATE: I promise I will add a new chapter soon! I'm currently in the process of moving. So please bear with me! Voyager gets home, then what? What does the future now hold for the crew and what troubling situation have they brought upon themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager. Nor would I want to after the way they ended things. I'm just taking the characters out for a stroll in this story and promise to return them. **

_I am not currently sure how long this story is going to be. But I will continue to update regularly. I am still writing the story so please be patient. Thanks!_

Chapter 1

"Mr. Chakotay please take the helm."

Shouts could be heard from all around the ship. As for myself I'm content to sit here and listen to their triumph. This is the moment I promised my crew seven years ago, long hard years. But out of those years, through the good and the bad, have been made.

"Captain" exclaimed Harry

"Yes Mr. Kim?"

"We have dozens of incoming messages, from various places. Most are just the general welcoming home. But some are marked for your eyes only, from headquarters."

"Transfer those messages to my ready room."

At that moment Ensign Bawtart chose to enter the bridge via turbo lift. He strode forward to relieve Chakotay.

"Commander you have the bridge."

:/\:

He acknowledged the command with a nod. I quietly walked to my ready room.

The captain, the one and only, she seems too be indestructible. But in this moment she shows pride, and takes in everything that's going on around her. This woman could make you feel like the greatest person who has ever been born. But could also, if you had done something to disappoint her make you feel like the most miserable person. On this ship the crew is so loyal and has so much support for her to fall back on. That she could never truly be alone. Yet she never has seemed to fully embrace this fact.

"Mr Chakotay please take the helm."

The way she phrased that makes me feel so awful, it feels as though she is mad at something. Me? Yet how could she be? She gave the crew her promise to get them home and she did. Shouldn't she be rejoining in that fact.  
Hearing the turbo lift opening he knew Ensign Bawtart had arrived on the bridge. Moments later he got up to offer the seat.

"Commander you have the bridge."

My mind is in such turmoil, I look up at her and gave her a curt nod. She didn't invite me to her ready room which is strange. I thought she'd want me to go over those messages with her. Or at least to discuss strategies on our return. I turn around in my seat to see what Sevens doing. Strange, she's gone. Was I not paying any attention to her, my girlfriend? Now what am I to think. Maybe Kathryn learned of our relationship. Ohh the Admiral. She did have a way of messing with peoples heads.

"Tuvok, I am going to go to my office to get some reports done. If you need anything contact me. You have the bridge."

Instead when I get in the turbo lift I ask for the location of Seven.

"Seven of Nine is in the astrometric Lab," replied the computer

"Astrometrics Lab," I reply and the turbo lift starts descending. I guess I should've guessed she'd be there. Seeing how that is her safe haven. I really do need to start paying more attention to her.

:/\:

I am Seven, I am human. LIES! screamed her brain. You are Borg, one of billions of drones. Seven of Nine Te...

Suddenly, startled out of those thoughts she heard the doors opening to the lab. Turning she saw Chakotay entering, and mentally sighed. Looking at his face she saw frustration and worry in his eyes.

"I thought the captain left you in charge of the bridge. Shouldn't you be there?"

"Yes she did. But I needed to see if you were okay." Thinking to herself, it wasn't like you much noticed me leaving. Not like the way you were staring after the captain. What is this feeling, jealousy? Tuning back into what he was saying. "...you know though it's perfectly okay to be scared. You know that right? Don't worry though I'm here for you."

"I will adapt. Can we talk later, I have a lot of work to complete."

With that Chakotay stepped up and looked at her closely. I really hope he doesn't try to kiss me in that moment was her biggest fear.  
She couldn't handle that emotion right now, along with everything else. But mostly everything to her was just confusion. Instead he reached up to touch my face and turned to leave. Now everything was worse than before. Worry and all other emotions were becoming a constant.

End of chapter one...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey I just wanted to thank those people who have taken the time to read this. I promise to keep updating this as regularly as possible. I do apologize if it takes me a day or so to update. As I am working two jobs and attending school. Thanks! _

**_Chapter two_**

"Q, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Junior, what a pleasant surprise!" Junior rolled his eyes, he knew as well as Q they were always supposed to be together. 'Good job on that' he thought to himself. "Haven't you heard our favorite captain has just made it home."

Of course he already knew that, who didn't? But what he really wanted to know what his father was really up to. He only came around Aunt Kathy when there was trouble of some sort. Which is funny because that make me trouble, right? Patiently waiting for his dad to gloat about what was going to happen. He didn't keep him waiting when he spoke up.

"Your godmother is in way over her head. She doesn't know what's looming on the horizon, so she isn't ready."

They both turned back to look at her, seeing as she was oblivious to their presence. Well truth be told they weren't really there with her.

Q, my dad he really does care about her, so do I. For myself, I really do owe her a lot, and now that I think about it I can see what the future holds for her. What's about to happen and I can't do a single thing to stop it. But I can change the outcome of the future can't I not? I am a Q after all. Making his mind up, he snapped his fingers, so he could really appear before his godmother.

"Aunt Kathy"

She put down the padd she was reading to look up at him.

"Well, what do I owe the pleasure for this time?"

"Would you believe me if I said I just wanted to congratulate you?"

"Probably not, so?" Waving her hands around before relaxing them again. Waiting for an answer, it seemed impossible to say anything at the moment, until Q flashed in.

"Q"

"Hey dad."

"Why did you come here?"

"Well why not? I just wanted to warn her or do something. You know we have to! I know we both care about her and I can't for one sit there and do nothing!"

"Well we weren't exactly doing nothing now were we?"

"Stop sidestepping the issue at hand here!"

"Um, would someone care to fill me in" Janeway said putting emphasis on each word.

"Kathy" Q said, stepped around her desk taking her hand. She tried to pull away but Q wouldn't let her. "What I can tell you is not much. You probably know I am one for a good riddle so I leave you one now. May things become easier on the enemies side, for it is where one should be to help. Change is coming and that much I promise so let me give you a gift before I leave," he snapped his fingers and smiled. "My dear you will have the gift when you need it, Oh, I'm only a call away!"

He then turned to me. "Junior, I expect you to be brief. I will be waiting." He then disappeared from both their sights. Leaving me standing across from my godmother the one human who means so much to me. Which didn't make this any easier to wait for the inevitable to come. Everything was falling into a domino pattern.

"Q" Janeway said as she got up and stepped around her desk, looking at him questionably. "I repeat my early question, whats going on?" It seemed more like a demand then a polite question. If only I could give her a straight answer, which I can't.

"Aunt Kathy, I'm sorry I can't say. I promise you if I could I would, there are rules you know. But I can do the same as Q did leave you something. An advantage if you will, so here." He snapped his fingers as Q had just moments before. "Goodbye for now and good luck. I'm sure we'll be speaking again, soon."

Taking one last look at her, he snapped his fingers and disappeared from her sight.

Stepping back behind her desk she sat back down. Then she put her head in her hands, there were a thousand thoughts going through her head. Trying to stop the over-flowing thoughts, trying to figure out Q riddles could drive a person mad. But looking on the positive side, two more advantages. With that thought she let out laugh. I probably should tell Chakotay that Q paid me a visit. But what would it matter now that they were going back to earth.

Her thoughts ran into a dead-end when she heard the chime. "Enter."

Tuvok entered, "Captain I thought you might want to discuss our return. I thought the Commander might come and talk to you. But seeing on how he hasn't I volunteer to help lessen your burden."

"You know Tuvok, I would actually appreciate and take you up on that offer." It wasn't like she was going to get a better one, she thought bitterly. Deciding to discuss what Starfleet may want to go over, such as the Maquis, the Equinox five, and my bad choices while in the Delta Quadrant. There was so much to go over that she decided to bring up the meeting with Q later. When she could discuss it with Chakotay first, well if I get the chance to anyways.

End of Chapter 2

_Hey thanks again for reading this, if you don't like Q I apologize. As for myself I do, but I promise not to overload this story with Q. Maybe just bits and pieces every now again. Please leave a review if your liking it thus far! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three_

In all of her career she had never had so many reports to read and file away. But thankfully, with Tuvoks' help they had sifted through them and completed the important ones. All that being done within their shift, yet here she was after her shift was over. Tuvok had left an hour early stating the need to mediate, which she didn't dwell to much on. Seeing as how she'd already ask so much out of him today. Still there was an enormous amount of work to be done.

A couple of hours early she'd received orders to land Voyager on Earth, but which flight plan they took was their own. But only to land on the Academy's Parade Ground, so they could leave the ship together as a group. Which was fine with her, the crew deserved that moment of glory and fame.

Looking forward to see her mother and her sister, Phoebe. Oh how much she missed them, her mother tenderness and love, and her sisters spontaneous nature. Phoebe always had a way of making her feel so much better and more self-confident about herself. Some people she was around thought she was this larger than life person. This women who would never let anything break her. But she, herself knew better, behind the captains mask was a human being. Just as weak as everyone around her, and could be just as damaged emotionally.

She had decided to wait to talk to Chakotay about Q visit, before making it public knowledge. Not that at the moment it was a big deal, however seeing this was a small ship. No... they wouldn't be together in a couple of days. Still though news travels fast and didn't really want to keep this information to herself. Because it was bound to explode in her face if she did keep it to herself.

Making up her mind, she tapped her commbadge, "Commander, please report to my ready room."

"On my way, Captain," he replied quickly.

:/\:

Chakotay was pacing in his office, thinking about his relationship with seven. She could almost be his daughter, she was so young. Seven had first approached him, asking him if she could use him to practice dating. Which he had no objection to, why not? He had thought that at the time, everything about the practice dating had turned to be quite real. He hadn't really felt that desirable, so when Seven ask him, why object. If anything it'd be a distraction from-from what?

His thoughts though were stopped, "Commander, please report to my ready room."

"On my way, Captain," he responded immediately.

Then he stepped through the doors, he started walking towards the turbo lift. The doors opened, "Deck One." he called out.

When the lift arrived to the Bridge, he noticed that Ayala had taken Tuvoks place. Then he glanced around absently noticing that the transition between shifts had already occurred. So why was the captain still in her ready room he wondered. He pressed the button beside the door and was granted admission to the captains sanctuary.

He looked at her and his pulse quickened, one side of her hair was tucked behind her ear. He'd never admit to himself fully but she always looked beautiful to him. Especially right after they come off a red alert and she would look at her ship and the crew. Snapping himself out of those thoughts he looked at the looming stack on her desk. He grimaced a little he should've been here helping her. But instead he'd gone to see Seven then hide away in his office.

"Commander would you like to take a seat. There is something that I would like to discuss with you."

Well this ought to be good he thought to himself. "Yes Captain thanks," he took a seat.

"I thought I should let you know I had a visit from Q. He-"

"What?" he snapped and jumped up.

"Chakotay please sit back down. Actually Junior was there to, apparently there is more to come. Honestly I have no idea what he was talking about. He said he'd leave me with a gift and Junior left me with one to. But Junior called them advantages, which of course I have no idea what they are. I thought it be within my duties to tell you that he was here."

"Kathryn, we'll figure this out, don't worry. When you need to know more he is always there to tell you. But I will be with you every step of the way."

"Look I do not want to focus on his visit right now. But I'm not gonna hide anything from you. You're right though, I'm sure everything will fall into place soon."

An idea struck him. "Why don't we go see B'Elanna and Tom. I'd really like to see the baby and I know you would to. It be a welcome excuse from work, the doctor is allowing visitors I believe."

"Very well, your right I have been busy working on all these reports. Also dealing with Q's riddles isn't exactly a bonus now is it?"

He shook his head, and stood up, extending his elbow out so she could put her arm through. Which seemed very natural to both of them.

:/\:

"Activate"

He is the Borg, he is second. But he cannot lead chaos, no the role is the Queens to fulfill. But now there is no Queen. She has been permanently deactivated. Her wish before, her destruction, not one that he could relate with, revenge. Yes there would be a new Queen a new ruler of the chaos.

Janeway, disgust rolled through his body. He is Borg, he should not feel this way.

"Alter course to the Alpha Quadrant."

Soon everything would fall back into routine and for now he was out of his regeneration stasis. He was going to see what he missed, though he had all the knowledge. He had the need to see visual information, for what reason he knew not.

End of Chapter 3...

_Again if you don't like the Borg or Q this isn't gonna be your type of story. But its going to more Borg type of story than anything. :)_ _Oh and if there's anything you'd like to see in this story particularly, I'm way open to suggestion. So if you do let me know! Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I hope the last part of chapter 3, didn't confuse y'all guys. But if it did don't worry I will explain everything in the upcoming chapters. Oh and thanks for the follows, it lets me know some people are enjoying the story and I should continue. With out further ado, enjoy this chapter! :)_

**Chapter Four**

B'Elanna looked up nervously when she heard the door opening. But when she saw it was just Harry, she relaxed. It seemed as if the whole crew decided all at once to come visit her. But the doctor saved her by saying she only needed one or two visitors at a time. Also adding that if there wasn't a medical emergency to leave. She had never been so glad for the doctors rudeness.

Tom had the sleeping form, cradled in his arms. The way he'd already fallen in love with their child, it seemed as if they were inseparable. He was completely taken with Miral, that he didn't notice Harry sneaking up on him. Harry walked up and slapped him on the back, which gave Tom a good scare.

"Harry, do you not see, I am holding a baby here. It's a good thing I had a good grip on her or-"

"Relax Tom, I know you'd never drop your kid. I mean after all you are Mr. Dad now. No more going out and getting crazy with your friends. Instead you'll be trying to sleep between feedings."

At the moment the doctor decided to exit from his office. "Ah Mr. Kim, come here for your physical have you?"

Harry laughed "Uh no Doctor I was actually here to see the baby of course. But we will have to catch up on that some time, huh."

"Very well if you insist. Also while I'm here I must insist the baby be put down. Or else you may never get any sleep, for she will be used to you holding her all the time. I can watch her in my office, while you all catch up on the latest gossip, or what not."

Tom chose that moment to hand over the sleeping child, to the Doctor.

"Harry wait till you see all these extra gifts that were brought in. My favorite is this one, its a water mat you lay the child on. It also supposed to be stretchable."

B'Elanna for one was content to sit back and let them play with the toys. Tom had brought the mat over, and to her dismay ended up standing right by her. That's when all hell broke loose, the pair began to stretch the toy mat. Oh course neither one of them read the instructions that came with the mat. It wasn't supposed to be stretch more than a foot. But they made it almost all the way to three or four, when "POP" it exploded.

All of the water, or whatever liquid was in it, came crashing out of it confinement. Only to end up all over B'Elanna, oh they both knew they were dead.

"TOM, HARRY," growled B'Elanna.

Harry put on his most innocent face while Tom almost started graveling before her. That was about the time Harry let out a fit of laughter. Inside the water had been little shapes and the shapes ended up in her hair. Tom then took notice of what he was laughing at and both started laughing.

While B'Elanna was slowly growing angrier and angrier.

:/\:

The walk had started uneventful, neither spoke to each other. Until they got into the turbo lift and Janeway spoke up.

"Chakotay, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

At that point she took her arm out of his and folded her arms.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I know there's a lot you could be referring to, I need specific."

"Seven. Why of all the women, why did it have to be Seven. She is like a daughter to me, heck you didn't even like her to begin with. Or was that an act you put on. If my memory serves me correctly you were ready to blow her out of an airlock once."

"All stop," he turned so that he could look at her. "Kathryn, I-," I what, how do I explain to her the relationship, when all honesty I don't know what it is. He looked up at her, he saw emotion in her eyes, anger, love, regret. His heart speed up. "If you want me to be completely honest, yes I am with Seven. She first came up to me asking for help with dating. Which I happily accepted, we were a long ways from home. Not many women would of had me, actually none on this ship would. Except for Seven, because, well, that's complicated. Nevertheless, I am not sure what my relationship with her is."

"I'm just disappointed you didn't tell me. I thought we were best friends, we're supposed to be completely honest with each other. Chakotay you could of had your pick of any woman on the ship. I don't know how I feel on the matter. When you figure out whats going on with the relationship would you let me know."

"Actually I couldn't, but yes I will let you know."

"I don't understand what you mean by that."

"Kathryn the crew talks."

"Chakotay, we both know that," he didn't want to discuss the subject. But she was determined to find out the reason behind that. Why couldn't he have any women on this ship, she mused. "Resume lift."

:/\:

End of Chapter Four...

_Please, Please leave a review! It would be much appreciated! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it's been a couple of days since I updated, I'm sure we all know how hectic life can be! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Voyager characters and I promise to bring them back. I mean it is nice to share your toys after all, right? _

**Chapter 5**

B'Elanna was covered from head to toe in gooey type of liquid, things in her hair. Couldn't Harry and Tom just for one second stop being so childish. She mentally laughed at that one, no of course not. All they were doing was sitting there laughing at her. I mean come on I just got through with child-birth, shouldn't they be helping me.

They doors of sick bay opened to show the captain and the commander. Who for all-purpose looked very tense, like they had just had an argument. Anyone who had been around them long enough could spot the differences in their moods. Whether or not they wanted you to do so was another story entirely.

Tom and Harry had instantly sobered up when the pair walked through the door. But Tom said something about the captain and both let out another round of laughter.

"Gentlemen!" Spoken from a not so pleased Captain. Which again they both looked up and tried to readjust their faces. Harry put on the innocent face while Tom the 'I'm not guilty face."

"Captain," Harry finally responded quietly. B'Elanna was loving this, both of them about to get dressed down by the Captain. Right now they both deserved it.

"May I ask what is so funny, hm?"

This time it was Tom who responded, "Well you see Captain, Harry and I, were playing with this toy. You know how the crew likes to give gift, well we received a couple extra today. So I took a liking towards this baby mat, which was stretchable, you see. We came up with the idea to stretch it. But uhh-."

Harry finished it up for him, "we didn't take the time to read the instructions, that came with the mat. The mat keep on stretching and stretching. Till POP! It ended up all over B'Elanna, but that wasn't the funny part."

"I see, might you care to explain 'the funny part'?" Was her quick response.

Harry again spoke up, "inside the water were little shapes and such. Something that would clearly amaze a baby, those ended up all in B'Elanna hair. It made her look kinda of, you know more, childish. It is defiantly not her everyday look to go around with objects in her hair."

"Well B'Elanna care to state your side of the story or does that about sum it all up?"

"Pretty much captain, but I believe their lives may be endangered. Permission to punish them both, maybe a scrubbing the manifolds?" she grinned at that thought. Both of them scrubbing the manifolds, and bickering at each other. That it wasn't their idea and they shouldn't have been punished.

"Permission granted," she said in all seriousness. Both Tom and Harry looked astonished but said nothing. "Where is Miral, it is Miral right?"

"Right now with the doctor, he said he was going to take her to his office. But since he has failed to come out here, I suppose he is in the back. Feel free to go take a peek," B'Elanna said warmly.

"I think that I will, come on Chakotay," who had been quiet during the ordeal looked up to follow her.

"Come on, B'Elanna you don't really plan to make us clean the manifolds. When we are supposed to arrive at Earth tomorrow, we really didn't mean to!" Harry nodded his agreement with his statement.

"Hmphh, I can and I will, the captain just gave me authority, wouldn't want that to go to waste now would we?" B'Elanna carefully stated every single word.

It was about then that the captain came back in, with Chakotay trailing behind her. "Miral is so gorgeous, the doctor is watching over her like a mother hen. You better watch out he may not give her back!"

Chakotay spoke up, "B'Elanna, your daughter is breathtaking, she resembles you a lot. What is her full name the doctor wouldn't tell us, said we had to ask you."

"Oh, I cannot believe I let that slip my mind," she looked over to Tom, who smiled back with support. "Her full name is Miral Kathryn Paris, may you always be in her life."

"B'Elanna, I am so touched you shouldn't have! But nonetheless I am so glad that I have touched you two that deeply."

"You really were the only reason so many people's lifes changed. I'm so glad you were, or else I might not have found Tom here. I for one am happy about that, I hope to be friends for a long time to come."

End of Chapter Five...

_Just decided to do a little lighthearted fun chapter, I am a Jcer so I promise to have them in here somewhere. But also don't want the captain to be left out of the fun. Whats love without a little jealousy, hmm? :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Finally have a moment to myself so I am going to update this story. Also a little note, I am a little slow on building up but everything comes together eventually I promise! :)_

**Chapter Six**

The Borg always have a plan, their plan was to never cease being. He was the back-up plan, he is second. Now he had to get the new Queen and prepare everything. He already had fifteen cubes under his control, the destruction of the hub and their base had caused a lot of damage. It was like 8472 come back all over again, but he knew all the Borg needed was one ship. That one ship could cause a lot of damage, the Borg rebellion was still going on. But that is irrelevant all he needed now was to get the Queen. That was what he was programmed for and couldn't differ from that course.

Now he had more ships on the way to rendezvous with his armada. There is no way they wouldn't get what they wanted. The Borg almost always got what they wanted, doesn't chaos always get in the way. He remembered the Queens last moment, Janeway. She always got in the way, but the Queen had a plan before she perished and he was the way.

:/\:

Captain Janeway got up the next morning and knew everything was different. But she was used to change all her life she'd been dealing with it. She roughly brushed her hair and put some makeup on. Then quietly left her quarters, as she passed Chakotay quarters the doors slid open.

"Captain," she nodded and together they walked to the turbo lift together. He always had that excellent sense of timing, that wasn't the first time she'd walked by and he walked out.

"Bridge," she called out, they were about to land the ship. Having gotten confirmation of this from headquarters, she wasn't going to waste it. She also knew Tom wasn't going to either, this was mostly his show. One that every pilot dreams of their entire careers, a whole lot of people were going to be watching them.

Immediately when they landed the ship, they started their week off. Which normally they wouldn't have gotten, but since these were special circumstances. Also they were going to hold a Starfleet Ball on Saturday night. Which of course wasn't so much for them as it was for good publicity. Which Starfleet needed very badly, because the war hadn't left them in very good shape.

The doors opened to show her entire senior staff standing by their stations. "Captain on the Bridge," Harry announced, everyone stood at attention for her.

Chakotay swore she was almost glowing, she took strides, smiling happily at everyone. Anytime she looked at someone, they'd completely divert their whole attention to her. There was only few incidences where she didn't have their attention, it never seemed to faze her. The captain always so, got her way. Now he looked again at her walking behind her as she stopped at her chair, yet didn't sit. He kept walking to his chair and turned back to face her, the bridge crew still standing at attention.

"At ease everyone," she turned to face Harry. "At ease Ensign before you sprain something," they both shared a knowing look.

Now with everyone more relaxed she turned to face Chakotay. At which point she held her hand out and he reached out and took it. They both descended into their seats.

The crew was informed they were going to be landing on Earth today. But on such short notice they couldn't be expected to pack all their stuff. Starfleet had offered those who didn't have a place to go quarters. So now the Captain could leave knowing that everyone on her ship had somewhere to go and would be taken care of. Which pleased her, all she wanted to do now was to fall into her moms arms.

"Mr. Paris, we need to land this ship now don't we?" Janeway stated

"Yes we do, Captain" He gladly responded. Seven years and things had changed and so much more for the better. Tom looked at B'Elanna and his baby girl who were at the engineering station on the bridge. The doctor had permitted her to leave sick bay with their daughter today, yet he was standing close to them. One might say he was completely in awe of the baby.

"Well do you think you can manage all that responsibility or do I need to find a new pilot?" Janeway grinned at her own comment, laughter could be heard from the Bridge. The mood was very light-hearted and loving, the mood was always modeled after their Captain.

"No I can manage, when have I ever failed you? Plus I think none of us would want Chakotay crashing us into the Golden Gate Bridge." He grinned at the Commander, who smirked at him.

"Yes, I guess your right about letting you do they piloting. Besides if I did let Chakotay, it would be a return with a bit of a bang, hm?"

"Can we just land this ship before my ego is damaged any further," Chakotay who had been looking at the captain stated to all. He smiled broadly at her, dimples showing.

"Very well Commander, well Mr. Paris, shall we woo everyone with your piloting skills. Wouldn't want to deprive you of your show, I am after all just the ring leader of this circus."

"Aye-Aye Captain," he tapped his commbadge. "Lieutenant Paris to all hands, we are going to land the ship. Go to Blue alert, I repeat go to Blue alert. Also I look forward to seeing you all at the ball. Paris out."

He then did a series of tapping on his panel, the ship began to go down gracefully. He did a series of turn for the crowd down below, before swooping over the Golden Gate Bridge. He then went to where he was supposed to land, the landing struts were now fully extended. At which point he went down and the ship gave a little bounce before it finally settled.

"Commuter end blue alert," Janeway stated. "Janeway to all hands we have landed. Replacement crew should be arriving soon, so please man your stations till someone arrives to relieve you. At which point you may go collect your belongings and go to the ramp so you may exit to disembark. As Mr. Paris said earlier I look forward to seeing you all at the ball. Janeway out."

:/\:

End of Chapter Six...

_I'd like to apologize if you notice any errors in my writing, whether it be in grammar or something star trek based. Also if its star trek based, I'm changing the Borg as I see them. However if its in grammar, I know and if you stick with this story I thank you! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't have much to say now, so just enjoy this chapter! Also since it being spring break, I'm going to try to upload more regularly. _

**Chapter Seven**

Seven was now in Cargo Bay two collecting her belongings, which fit simply in two bags. In the Delta Quadrant she hadn't picked up many tokens of being there, the one thing she had was the blanket. Which for some reason beyond her she cherished it, maybe for the first time she had respect for a pre-warp society. Even though they were very primitive, their method of doing things were pretty organized. So their way of living needed to be left alone so they could blossom on their own.

Still at the moment she had no idea what to make of her relationship, nothing about it felt natural. She remembered Axum all with love and she longed for him, not Chakotay. But the Admiral from the future said they were to be married, does that mean she could learn to love him. Which is why she was going to undergo the procedure with the doctor, so that maybe she could feel something more.

What she needed was someone to confide in, a friend. The Captain was one of the only people who tried to be there for her. But to her the Captain was more of a maternal figure, something nagged at her mind. Although she couldn't place what it was, something-

The doors to the Cargo Bay slid open to show B'Elanna, although they had never been good friends. They had developed an understanding with each other, also respected the others ability. Even at times one seemed to be annoyed that one outdid the other.

"Seven, sorry I didn't mean to intrude, I just wanted to get a container. I realize this is your domain, maybe I should've knocked," B'Elanna of course laughed. Seven at this point knew when the crew was just joking around with the other.

"No you're not intruding I was just gathering some belongings, before we leave. Can I ask you something?" Seven inquired

"Yes shoot," B'Elanna who had been looking for an empty stopped to look at Seven. Seeing as usually Seven didn't ask many questions, this perked her curiosity.

"Okay, have the Captain and the Commander ever been involved in a romantic relationship. They seem so comfortable with each other and are best friends." B'Elanna eyes were bigger by this point, looked down as if in thought.

"Um, Seven, why this sudden interest in this?"

"I think I may be dating the Commander," Seven said, which B'Elanna coughed a little at. "Are you alright?" Seven asked

"Hm I see, well no as far as we know the Captain and the Commander were never in a relationship. But we know they are attracted to each other," which B'Elanna knew was an understatement. The whole crew knew they were in love with each other, but she couldn't bring herself to hurt Seven. "Could you define dating to me, I mean have you both been going out on dates?"

"Yes we have been out on a couple of dates, which was good. Until the Admiral came, she told me that we were married in the future. But I don't feel like I belong in a relationship with him. I'm so confused about what to do, I have no one to talk to. I can't talk to the Captain, it would be awkward. I'm sorry forget I said anything."

"Hey Seven, no I wont forget you said anything. You need a friend, I know we haven't been the best of friends in the past; but I think I can make an exception. I know how it feels to be alone and nobody deserves to feel that way. When you need to talk to someone, come to me, I promise I'll make time for you. Besides you need to visit Miral, she needs to get to know her Auntie Seven." Why B'Elanna had said all of this to her, she didn't know entirely. Everything she said was true nobody deserved to feel that way, and Seven needed someone. Although it really surprised her that Chakotay would even put her in this position.

"Thanks I will consider what you said. Miral is a very beautiful baby, I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to get to see her, I promise to rectify that soon."

"Well I found a container that will hold all the toys and supplies we need. So I guess I'd better be going, I'll see you at the ramp?"

"Yes I will be there, I'm glad the crew is honoring the Captain that way," the crew had decided to exit after the Captain. Which was a show of honor, they'd follow her through hell and back. B'Elanna nodded and made her way out of the Cargo Bay.

:/\:

Grabbing her bag she looked around her quarters, she spotted a picture. Which she went to look at, it was of her and the senior staff. They were at a party in the mess hall, and they were all laughing at her. She had just spilled her coffee on her clothes, when Tom had pushed Harry, who inadvertently ran into her. At that exact moment the doctor pulled out his holo-imager to snap a picture.

She took the picture and put it in her bag, though she knew she'd be back soon. A Captain couldn't stay away from their ship for long, it always was calling them back. But she knew that she didn't want to go back into space anytime soon. Still something told her she would be, which bothered her to no end.

Her chime rung, "Come in," it was Chakotay. Wasn't it always? She looked into his brown eyes and felt drawn to him, STOP. Her brain commanded her to stand still and regain her composure.

"Are you ready to go, to actually set your feet on the soil?" Chakotay smiled broadly at her, dimples always showing when he smiled.

"Yes I am so ready, would you like to meet my mother?"

"Well anyone who could raise you deserves some praise. I'd be delighted to meet your mother. You know the crowds out there are getting a little restless, waiting for their love ones." Woops he let that one slip, it was supposed to be a surprise.

"What do you mean," she started walking out of her quarters and towards the turbo lift. "The crew are free to leave and be with their loved ones."

"Which is true, it was supposed to be a surprise. Just wait and see okay?" She nodded her agreement, everyone knew she didn't like surprise.

:/\:

Everyone was getting in order, which was a big deal considering the Captain was on her way. The order ranged from where the were stationed: engineering, the bridge, security, etc. Also in order was the ranks, somehow they got it all together. Before the doors slid open to show their petite Captain and Commander.

End of Chapter 7...

_Heh sorry about that I have to go to work so I'm going to upload this. I know some of my followers are eager for a new chapter. But if I get some time I may try and perfect chapter 8. Also since it was chapter 7, it made perfect sense for it to be mostly about seven! Thanks please review! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for totally leaving you hanging there in the last chapter. But hey next chapters up now! Thanks for being so great guys! :)_

**Chapter Eight**

Captain Janeway walked through the doors and glanced at her crew. Prided swelled through her chest, they all waited for her. Naomi stepped from one of the groups and walked over to her.

"Captain Assistant reporting for duty," who couldn't grin at her. Even though she had the appearance of a teenager, Naomi was still the little girl who'd visit the Captain. The little girl who made a plan to rescue Seven of Nine.

"Thank you everyone for doing this, I realize you didn't have to. What makes me so glad is that we got home together and we'll always be there for one another. Well shall we go tame the crowd out there?"

"Yes Captain," they all chorused, at that Janeway grabbed Naomi's hand and led her to the front. Chakotay of course was trailing behind them both, which was okay she deserved this moment. The whole crew deserved this moment, they all knew there were going to be reporters, taking their pictures. Hopefully interview would wait till a bit later.

"Ensign," the Captain gestured to one of the replacement crew, "we all are going to exit now, would you put down the ramp. Also would you let know who ever in command out there of our plan."

"Already taken care of ma'am," which choked the crew up with laughter. But left the ensign with a bewildered expression on his face, he didn't realize what crime he had just committed.

The ensign tapped some commands on his panel and the ramp starting lowering. Roars and screams could be heard from the crowd, Starfleet people were holding back the crowds. Only family members and friends, had been permitted to be next to the ramp.

The Captain turned around and smiled, she signaled for them to follow her. Which they obliged her moment later when she started to walk. Walking with her hand in Naomi's still she led the way off the ship, Tom said later they looked like an army. They were almost marching and at attention.

Once they got on the ramp, cameras started flashing and people shouts got louder. Tears welled up in everyone eyes, except for the Captain who kept walking till they were all on the ground. She then at that point turned and looked at the crowd and put her hands up for silence. Immediately they all complied and quieted up, "Sam, you may want your daughter back I assume." Sam laughed at the statement but walk up to her daughter and took her hand.

"Well everyone, what are you all waiting for. I'll see you at the Ball if you need anything, you know how to contact me."

At which point everyone scattered in all different directions, only Chakotay stayed at her side. She pulled his arm and followed her off to the left side of the ramp. Chakotay noticed a women who bore a striking resemblance to the Captain only with white hair. She to was a petite woman but looked like she'd been through a lot in her life. The womens eyes were on the captains, tears were streaming down her face. Mere seconds later before Chakotay registered what was happening, they both started running towards each other. Chakotay jogged a little to catch up, but felt like he was interrupting a private moment.

The Captain and her mom were hugging and crying in each others arms. Her mom looked up to look at him when she spotted him behind the Captain.

"Oh mom, sorry, this is Chakotay my first officer." Janeway said and smiled at him

"Nice to meet you Ms. Janeway," Chakotay said politely.

"Oh shh its Gretchen to you dear, how were you able to put up with her for seven years." Gretchen joked

"Mom he was such a saint in the Delta Quadrant, I'm sure you've read my letters. Wheres Phoebe I thought she might be here," Kathryn asked her mom.

"No honey, you know how much a hassle it was to get through here. They have security tighter then ever!" her mom exclaimed.

"Um, Kathryn have you seen Seven, I probably should-" Chakotay started to say.

At that moment Seven came up, "Captain, you did say I could stay with you."

"Oh Seven I am so sorry I got so preoccupied I forgot all about that."

"Would you like me to make other arrangements?" Seven inquired

"No, no of course not! Mom this is Seven, Seven this is my mom. Mom we severed her from the collective a couple years ago, would it be alright if she stayed with us? She'll be transporting to the ship to regenerate, but she still needs somewhere to go."

"Honey, you don't even have to ask permission, we have plenty of room. Seven is it," Seven nodded at her, "you are more than welcome to stay with us as long as you need. Please call me Gretchen, and don't worry I am a very good cook. Has my daughter ever treated you to dinner, well I still have nightmares about dinners she's cooked me!"

"Mom!" Chakotay was almost falling over with laughter. Seven looked unfazed by anything that was going on.

"Well I can see that you Mr. Chakotay have been treated to a five star dinner. You stayed her first officer after that, huh? I might of thought she was trying to poison me. Do you have a place to go to?"

"Yes, Starfleet has given me quarters to stay. Hopefully I'll find somewhere to go permanently pretty quickly here."

"Well then would you at least like some lunch, I can whip something up for us pretty quickly."

"Chakotay its fine really, I promise you my mom is an amazing cook." Chakotay nodded his agreement

"Alright its decided then, also Katie dear your sister is at the house. She is waiting for us to come back, besides look at us just standing around here. It looks like most of your crew had disappeared to go somewhere else."

The walk to the transporter had Chakotay and Gretchen talking to each other, while Kathryn was trying to soothe Sevens nerves.

:/\:

When Tom exited the ship, his eyes instantly scanned the mini crowd by the ramp, instead of the bigger crowd further beyond. His eyes finally found his mother, then he turned his eyes to his father. He suddenly lost all of his nerve, as if sensing this B'Elanna came up with Miral. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards where his father was standing.

"Tom," his mother gushed when he got close enough to her. She pulled him in a quick embrace, "and this must be B'Elanna and our gorgeous grand-baby Owen say something please," her eyes silently begged him to.

"Dad," Tom said quietly, "I'd like you to meet your daughter-in-law and your granddaughter, Miral Kathryn Paris."

"Oh Tom, how I've missed you," he pulled him into an embrace. Finally they both pulled out, "B'Elanna welcome to the family, you can call me dad. May I?" he glanced at the baby. Then back at B'Elanna, she held Miral up and he took her. Instantly he started talking about how adorable she was. Also how they were going to spoil her.

This reunion that Tom had been so dreading, everything turned out to be alright. His father accepted B'Elanna and Miral, which made everything okay. Everything was falling into place. The whole crew had somewhere to go, Harry was going with his family. The Captain had Seven going with her, the doctor was going to stay with Reg Barkley. Tuvok was about to go off to Vulcan for immediate medical leave. Chakotay was staying in quarters assigned to him, everyone was being taken care of.

End of Chapter eight...

_Hope y'all (you all, sorry if that slips every now and again) enjoyed this chapter! More soon I promise... :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey don't y'all just love spring, hah its my favorite time of the year! Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it may be a little shorter. Depending on how much I can type up in a short time. :)_

**Chapter Nine**

He was sitting in the local coffee shop when he saw her come in. Always had a way to make everyone look at her, when she entered somewhere. When she was younger, she never seemed to notice the attention people payed to her. Probably didn't still as much, she'd always stray from being the center of attention.

Everyone wanted a piece of her time, especially now, she was again starfleets golden girl. Which wouldn't be so bad if it didn't burn him so much, or how it used to. By this point she walked over and had ordered a coffee from the clerk manning the register. All eyes were on Kathryn Janeway like they couldn't believe she walked into the same coffee shop as them.

The clerk finished her coffee and handed it to her, at which point she turned around. That was when she noticed everyone looking at her and smiled very brightly at them. It was almost as she was walking on air as she walked to a nearby booth. She still hadn't noticed her old high school boyfriend, Cheb. Long ago Cheb would've angrily stomped out of there, but had since grown up. They never were really good friends, after her dad died, he had come over to speak with her. They talked for hours about practically nothing and at that time made amends for everything. Everything that had happened in High School and their relationship was probably a mistake.

Cheb really thought in High School, she was the best of the best. She was gorgeous, intelligent and liked by everyone around her. Right now she was all over the news, a little boy walked over and asked for an autograph. Which she happily obliged and signed his padd. Quietly she went back to reading her own padd and sipping her coffee.

Finally he got up enough nerve and stood up and walked near her booth. As if sensing him standing nearby she looked up.

"Well if it isn't Kathryn Janeway, 'The Warrior of the Delta Quadrant'," he smiled at her.

"Cheb, would you like to sit down?" she signaled at the booth across from her. Which she figured why not they were friends, or were somewhat friends. Plus she gotten out of her house to go to her favorite coffee shop. Seven had left a few hours ago to regenerate and wouldn't be returning for a couple more.

"So Kath, what have you been up to, I mean besides whats been on the news. Which reminds what a great way to make an exit from your ship. Who was that little girl the last time I checked she wasn't yours," which they both knew he was joking. But it still was like opening up a wound and pouring salt in it. She did want children, always would, but thought since it was so late in her life that it wouldn't be possible anymore.

"Oh Naomi, she was born to Ensign Wildman, who was pregnant when we entered the Delta Quadrant. Naomi nominated herself to Captains Assistant so it only seemed right for her to be at my side." Cheb looked at her and could tell she adored Naomi very much. It was only then he realized what he said about children. Ouch, he never had any either, never had found a women that was right for him. Or was it that he never took the time to look for someone who may be right.

"Would you like to go to lunch, I mean if your free. I'm sure you haven't been to get pizza yet, you know you really used to love the place." he hinted at.

"Oh is Sal's still open, well if your treating then I don't see why not!" she smiled at him.

:/\:

Chakotay was roaming around his quarters, he'd just gotten off the comm with his sister. Who was now living on Trebus with her 2 daughters and husband. He really couldn't wait till they were debriefed. Once they were all finished with that and got a real vacation. he was going to see his little sister. Trebus had been really destroyed by the war, everyone there was chipping in and rebuilding their community. Even starfleet people were helping the rebuilding effort by providing equipment and supplies. Though some there still felt more could be done for them, but in that area everyone was pretty strapped. Still trying to get back on their feet starfleet was doing all it could. Which was a lot, so everyone was glad with anything they got, and showed by helping in return. Well of course where they could help. Such as one would grow something the other needed, it would be a trade-off.

In any case, Chakotay didn't know what to do with this full day ahead of them. He immediately thought of contacting Kathryn and decided against it. He did wonder what seven was doing so he had no choice but to contact the Janeway household. He walked back over to the console on the desk, and pressed the buttons. Which stared asking where to send his call, he entered 934 Janeway Resident, Bloomington, Indiana.

The person who answered was Gretchen, who he found he really liked. Although she was different then Kathryn, still she reminded him of her. Gretchen was a good cook and knew how to tell a good story, there was always a need for a good one. She was very personable and could put Kathryn in her place almost with the snap of her finger.

"Chakotay, what a pleasant surprise," which he'd heard uttered from Kathryn mouths, a countless amount of times. Thats where she got it from, he found she did favor her mother. Although he'd always assumed it would be her father, because she was so fond of him. "Right now both of the girls are out, it don't know which you are trying to reach. Um, lets see, Seven is regenerating," she eyed him carefully after that statement. "Kathryn went to go out into town, well of course to get coffee. I cut her off here, you know she really shouldn't drink so much coffee. So which were you after?" She looked at him intently, he felt as though he'd been put in the town square for all to see.

"I was looking for Seven, I thought she might be having some troubles adjusting. Also I needed to ask her a question." Chakotay responded to her immediately

"Hm, I see, yes I have heard. I'm surprised I didn't hear about this at dinner, you two are an item?" She looked questionable at that

"Yes we are, or I think we are. Did Seven say when she would be done regenerating and returning?"

"I believe in a couple of hours, you know I really like Seven already. Kathryn really has gone maternal hasn't she? I'm so proud of her, I always knew she'd be a good mom. But its she always said she'd 'have time for that later in life.' Ah well, I will tell Seven to give you a call. Tonight Kathryn and Seven, are going to visit her aunt Irene. Were you not invited?"

"Yes she is," jealousy surged through him, which he thought was petty. "No I wasn't, would you please tell Seven to contact me. I would appreciate that."

"I will, let me give you some advice. First off I have never meet two people so bull headed. But don't follow through in this Seven quest. In the end its not going to be worth it. When you are visibly in love with someone else." Before he could find the words to speak, she hit a button and cut him off.

Gretchen didn't strike him as an abrupt woman, but one of whom spoke her mind. Images flashed through his mind, of Kathryn, she always spoke her mind. Whether to a Maje or an angry alien, never did she see the humor in it. A little auburn haired, petite woman, staring down someone a lot bigger than her. Those who didn't run when they got the chance, he was sure regretted it later. Those who lived to tell their tale, probably became outcast at those stories.

What surprised him to, was he had gotten a call yesterday from B'Elanna. As soon as he found his quarters, he had some messages from her, which were not very pleasant. But he had called her back, what he gotten between 'P'tak' was about being stupid. Apparently he shouldn't be leading Seven around like he was. Everyone, even the ones who didn't know agreed with that motion. Well this defiantly makes things so much easier.

End of Chapter 9...

_Not sure if its even possible to sign padds and such, but in this story its going to be. In our era of technology we can, I mean come on when I was doing my taxes I signed my name on a tablet. So I assume they'd have some pretty awesome technology. Also this may bother some that I brought Cheb into the story. Which I borrowed him from Jeri Taylors book Mosaic, it's a really good book which I defiantly recommend to anyone! Heh it was a bit longer huh?! Any who its been a day, crazy right. Well hope you enjoyed this please leave a review. Grammar, Grammar ugh I'm so sorry :/ _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey sorry for taking so long to update, shoot me now. Hah just kidding please don't! Anyways carry on, comrades! :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not by any or means own star trek voyager. **_

**Chapter Ten:**

"Seven, where are you?" Kathryn called out

"I'm downstairs," Seven yelled back

"Katie dear you shouldn't be yelling across the house," her mom also responded

"Mom, isn't that what your doing 'yelling', I mean we're all in different rooms. Its a pretty big house you know!" Kathryn responded. But Gretchen just rolled her eyes and continued putting her laundry up.

Kathryn walked down the stairs and looked around the living room. When she didn't see Seven, she started walking towards the kitchen. Finally she found her, making lunch. Making lunch?

"Uh Seven are you fixing something to eat there? I didn't know that you cooked."

"Yes I have spent some time learning how to cook, it is a helpful skill. You might try to take some lessons in it." Seven responded crisply

"Okay, watch the pride there. But a very good joke Seven, just make it again when I'm not around. So cooking for everyone?" she asked eagerly

"Chicken spaghetti, does that sound good to you?"

"Sounds delightful to me, I really enjoyed visiting with your aunt last night. She seems like a really great person, I can tell you two are related. So when are you going to visit her again?"

"You know that I didn't make any plans with her last night. But you are correct we do seem very related. My implants don't even bother her, I think she is glad that I'm back at all."

"I tend to agree very much with that. So made any plans to go see Chakotay?" Kathryn ask

"No I haven't, I will though too," Seven looked down while saying this. Its like she doesn't want to see him Kathryn mused.

"Well-" but was cut off.

"Katie, Katie, Katie. Where are you? Sister oh sister!" Phoebe, Kathryn sister came running in the door.

"Phoebe!" Kathryn countered

"Katie, you didn't tell me there was a Ball Saturday! Oh you have no sense of fashion, its my job to get you all fixed up! We've missed 7 years of bonding. Oh we have to get a dress and jewelry. So much stuff to do, oh we need-" Kathryn interrupted her ranting.

"Phoebe, take a deep breath for me would you," Kathryn said. Which Phoebe followed those instructions down to a tee. Seven was standing there observing the ordeal, and looked very amused. "Okay I'm good on all counts. I was planning to go in full dress uniform, and pull my hair up."

"Oh Katie you can't do that to me, I really want to help-" Phoebe was again interrupted

"Yes I can, and I will," Kathryn said with her chin stuck out, as if defiance.

"No Katie, you will not. Your sister is 3 months pregnant, she loves you very much. Couldn't you do this one thing for her?" Gretchen who had listened by the door, decided to end this foolish discussion.

"But mom I don't want to do anything special. Plus I have no one to escort me, what reason is there?" Kathryn asked. Seven felt a slash of pain go right through her, she felt guilty but didn't fully understand why.

"But Katie you will I promise, men have always fallen over themselves to get a date with you. I mean now your a celebrity, one that we needed really bad. I will get you a date, Oh it'll be so great, just you wait and see!" Phoebe looked positively glowing. Then she turned to Seven, "Oh Seven you to! I mean in all the letters we've received she always talked about you. I mean aren't you kinda of like a daughter to her?" Seven looked astonished at this statement, yes she felt Kathryn was her mother. But never had she openly said this to anyone, did Kathryn feel the same way. "Well nevertheless, you are gorgeous, I'm going to have such a great time." Phoebe went next to Kathryn and gave her a big bear hug.

Scott, Phoebes husband came running in the kitchen door. "Phoebe!" he said

She turned to look at him, "Oh, hi honey, I thought you were right behind me. Hmphh looks like I beat you here! Guess what, Katie agreed! Isn't that just great, I have so much planning to do. Can we go sit down I'm a little tired." Phoebe responded happily.

Scott turned to Gretchen, "how does she do this. She runs away quicker then I can get out of the door. I really just don't understand how she does it sometimes." he turned to follow Phoebe out into the living room.

"Ugh Mom, I can't believe you made me agree to that. You know I don't like getting all fussed over, and neither does my daughter!" Kathryn responded, which they all knew was a joke. But still it made Sevens heart soar, to even be called daughter by someone. She really didn't miss her parents because she didn't know them that well, and never got that chance.

"Oh you know it was great for your sister. I mean what better to do with your time, then some sisterly bonding. Sevens cooking lunch, I hear she actually took lessons, unlike some." Gretchen responded

"Oh okay then, why doesn't everyone ban me from there kitchens!" Kathryn said

"Honey anyone who knows you, has. And those who don't, well God help them" Gretchen said, Seven actually laughed a little at this.

"Okay I can see I'm not wanted here! I'm going to stop Phoebe from doing anything to dramatic!." Kathryn started stomping out of the kitchen

"Anything more dramatic, then say, perhaps burning Macaroni. Its the easiest thing in the world to make!" Gretchen called out

"UGH!" Kathryn responded and let the door slam behind her

"Seven can I help you with anything, it looks like your on the right track. I can tell your a five star chef, I don't let many people into my kitchen. Well after Kathryn caught it on fire, remind me to tell you that story later. Its a good one, we wouldn't want her any angrier then she is now!" Gretchen chuckled at her own remark.

"No I have found that she is a formidable opponent, whether angry or not. But thank you for the compliment, I hope dinner turns out well. I could use some help cutting the vegetables."

"Well consider them cut!" Gretchen went to work helping Seven out.

:/\:

"Q" Junior said

"I know, I know" Q said

"Shouldn't we send a warning?"

"Very well, the Enterprise sensor lets extend there range. But not just yet, I want Kathy to enjoy herself at the Ball."

"The Borg are on their way, we need to carry out our plan soon!" Junior said

"I know, I think we should go see what your moms doing first. I wonder if she is talking to either one of us yet. Crashing a planet into another wasn't such a bright idea, huh? The last time I take your advice again!" Q said

"Hey at least it wasn't inhabited!" Junior said

End of chapter ten...

_Please leave a review more tomorrow, I hope. Okay I promise! Thanks y'all are the best! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey sorry I was going to update last night, but ended up staying at work a little longer than anticipated. Anyways enjoy enjoy! :)_

**Chapter 11**

The next couple of days passed in a blur, they had returned on a Tuesday. The Ball was going to be on a Saturday, Star Fleet was already busy reporting this to the media. Everywhere one of the crew looked they were on the screen. People constantly asking for their autographs. They were everyone's hero, men and women were offering them their companionship. It seemed like the offers were never going to stop or get any less bizarre. The Captain had got some of the more bizarre offers, such as could someone have one of her eggs. So that they could claim they had a piece of the captain. Which was totally crazy, but Voyager had the media attention. They all wanted interviews, but the one they wanted to score the most was with the captain.

They thought that at the Ball, they'd get a chance to do just that. Everyone was speculating on the captain, but more importantly they were concerned about Chakotay and the Captain. Any insight into their relationship was brought out to public knowledge, which only served to embarrass the two. No one in the public seemed to know that there was no romantic relationship between the two. Never did they suspect that Seven and Chakotay were together.

Phoebe of course had done her research into that matter, and abruptly found the door slammed in her face. None of their adventures had been publicized, everything was consider top secret. There were those in Star Fleet that wanted to keep a low profile till they could assume the crew of Voyager wasn't a threat. Little did they know, that the crew was far from it, unless it endangered a fellow crew mate. The whole crew was very protective of their captain and made that public knowledge.

Threats of course had been made towards them all. Their were those who felt scared by them and those who hated them because they weren't there for the war. Of course with any threat it was always aimed towards a leader of a group. If anything was going wrong in the economy everyone immediately blamed the President of the Federation. Right now the economy was good and a women by the name of Viviana, everyone liked her. She was a very fair women and had seen the war from the front lines. She had been in command of several ships as an Admiral, by the time the war was over she was a hero. She had saved countless billions of life. Everyone liked her, she turned in her pips to get involved in politics. She deemed that the war should've never happened, and was determined to stop it from happening again. It was rumored that the Captain and Viviana were going to have lunch sunday afternoon. Yet no had sought to confirm or deny this.

:/\:

Seven stared at her reflection for a long time, the dress she ended up choosing was very fitting. She had thought it to be a little revealing, it was a black dress with straps. Not a satin material like the Captains, yet felt just a nice. Phoebe told her she should let her hair down and pin it back. Yet this still didn't make as much sense as just leaving it up. But Phoebe had offered to help her get ready, which she couldn't turn her down. It was one of the things the sister had in common, people just did not say no to them. Mostly though the two were as different as up and down. Seven could tell the two really loved each other and had been very close in the earlier years.

Where the Captain enjoyed Mathematics, Phoebe enjoyed arts and drawing. What everyone didn't know was that the Captain was just as good if not better. Seven had the privilege of seeing some of her work and she had called it amateur. The painting and sculptures were very far from it, but could tell the two shared that ability. Apparently Phoebe could sing but the captain couldn't, Seven to could sing and one day talk to Phoebe about this ability.

Phoebe had referred to Seven as her niece on many occasion, which didn't bother her so much. Of course the captain it seemed to bother more, there was always a twitch of remorse. But the Captain was a very eligible bachelor, and Phoebe had bragged to Seven that she'd found her a date. Seven didn't know whether to be scared for the captain or happy.

:/\:

Yet still Seven had her own problems, Chakotay for one. Her aunt was in a whole other group. But Chakotay always came up first, whether she should leave him or not. He had called her and ask if they'd be attending the Ball together, and before her mind could form a plausible excuse. She looked up at him and saw urgency in his eyes and heard herself say yes. He said he would pick her up and they would go together and couldn't wait till then. He was almost like a child, his voice had seemed giddy. But his eyes they told a whole other story, which was he didn't know if he was doing the right thing. Seven didn't think she was doing the right thing it almost felt like going out with another mans husband. The captain of course said it was okay and she was just being silly, after saying that had gone up to her room. Seven had followed her up shortly afterwards and peaked in her room to say something. The captain was deep in thought and was writing something on a piece of paper. Instead of a padd which Seven had thought was odd at the time.

Kathryn had gone over to visit with her sister, while her mom was away teaching at school. Kathryn thought that Seven was about to go regenerate, what she didn't know was what she really was up to. One might say Seven had become more human by the action she took next, others not so much. But Seven had to know what the letter said, had to know what was so important as to write it down. Seven knew if she was discovered that it would sever their trust in each other. She crept into her room and after searching for a couple minutes finally found it. It had been stuffed in a jacket pocket, as if for safe keeping. It read"

"_My Dearest Chakotay, how I wish I could give you this letter. But to me it maybe enough that I write my feelings down. Do you remember when you first transported aboard my ship? How I stepped between you and Tom, I placed my hand up and looked at you. I wish I could tell you at that moment I was hooked. How do I mean hooked, I guess I should say liked. But I was engaged to be married, and somehow had gotten myself thrown to the far side of the galaxy._

_It was just my luck I guess, I have never been lucky in love. I have always lost out, but with you I knew I hadn't missed out. Did you know I actually looked forward to fighting with you, how you would tell me I couldn't do something. Just because you told me I couldn't I had to try. Sometimes I'm just to hard headed for my own good. When I went to make you First Officer, Tuvok thought I was off my rocker. Which I guess wasn't far off. Did you trust me when you first saw me, for some reason I did. Every fiber of my Star Fleet training told me not to and to keep on my toes._

_All I had ever been told was that I was being sent after a criminal, but my dear you are not. I know that now, I knew it in my gut then. Everything you have ever done has been to help your people out. When we were stranded on New Earth and you made me a bathtub, I have to say that's the kindest thing a man has ever done for me. Everyday I was there with you, I kept falling more and more in love with you. Oh, I knew you loved me to. But all I could think of was Mark waiting for me back home. I have never been a cheater, but I'm not going to lie you are to restrain from. I had to keep working to stray my mind away from those thoughts. Then the ship came back for us and I knew it could never happen._

_Where did I ever read that a Captain couldn't have relationship with a member of her crew. I believe it has never been written in stone, but its always been implied. You sat next to me through every crisis, you held my hand while I talked about Kes. How I missed her, how I still do. It never seemed fair to me that she be taken away from me. But wasn't I always a mother hen to my crew. I spent all my time in my new 'project' as the crew like to call her. _

_Were you jealous of the relationship I had with her? I took her under my wing and taught her how to be human. You know Chakotay, you could've been involved in helping me. But of course we to anger with each other then. I was just to blinded with wanting to get home, I wasn't thinking rationally. But here I am sitting alone, I'm scared now. _

_All I can think of is you and Seven getting married. It makes my stomach churn, but I will not destroy your relationship. B'Elanna called me today you know, wanted to see how I was handling the news. Most of the crew I guess were shocked to learn this, but were keeping everything in the family. If I were to tell you one thing it would be for you not to hurt Seven. My sister jokes around and calls her, her niece. It would help if that statement was far fetched, but its not. I will not let anyone hurt her, not the Borg, and defiantly not a man. _

_What more could I say? Not much. Chakotay, your touch sends chills up my spine. The way my heart feels when your near-by, oh I do love you I have. I'm sorry I never can tell you this. Life has a funny way of destroying things for us. I thought you'd wait, but of course you couldn't. But I should've assumed I'm not someone to wait around forever on._

_With all my heart and all the love I can give, Kathryn..._

Seven looked down at the paper and felt ridiculous, she didn't love Chakotay, but the captain did. Now she had gone off and ruined everything. The world felt as if it was spinning off the the axis. She quickly put the paper back and reorganized the room to its previous state.

Right now all she needed was someone to talk to, but no one would understand. As soon as she said she'd gone through the captains things she'd be in trouble. What Seven didn't realize was she was having a panic attack. With all these emotions the procedure has now allowed to slash through her system. She didn't remember passing out from sheer exhaustion from the emotions. Or the Captain calling the doctor, but she does remember waking up.

The Captain was standing beside her, holding her hand, but herself still asleep. The doctor was talking to someone in the background, who Seven had no clue at that point. Seven started to flex her leg, which made the Captain stir.

"Seven," it came out more grumble

"What happened" was Sevens quick response

About that time the Doctor strolled in, with Chakotay and Gretchen in tow.

"Ah you've awaken, how are you feeling?"

Memories came rushing back to her, trying on the dress again and changing out of it so she could talk to the captain. Seeing the Captain in her room writing on paper. The the Captain leaving and her reading the leader. Guilt surged through her system at this new found knowledge.

"I am not certain, what happened," Seven tried to mask the guilt in her voice

"It seems you had a panic attack and couldn't handle all those emotions. I did tell you to take it easy for awhile and break in the emotions. Not let them all come tumbling out at once. So may I ask what caused this attack?" The doctor looked very intriuged to have this knowledge, but Seven refused to allow it.

"I see and it was nothing, is there anything else?"Seven asked

"Seven I really think you sho-" Chakotay started

"I need to regenerate," and with that she got off the couch to do just that.

End of Chapter 11...

_I may add things like that in from time to time to let everyone know what I think the Federation status is. Anyways dislike or like it? Please leave a review! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys I'm sorry its been a long time since I updated. Right now I'm terribly sick, but hey it got me out of work and school. I thought I'd update this story while I still had enough energy to do so. I promise to try to update again tomorrow. Please R&R, I love to have suggestions thrown out at me. So if you have any lemme know! Thanks for being so awesome! :)_

**Chapter 12**

The Doctor had roamed around the apartment when he'd gotten a frantic call from the Captain. He had immediately beamed over to the Captains mothers house to check on the situation. But when he arrived Chakotay and Gretchen were already there. The Doctor had flipped out his tricorder and examined Seven. What he found was that she was perfectly alright, she had allowed all of her new-found emotions to overwhelm her.

He informed the three of them what he had found. The Captain let out a breath of relief, Chakotay just stared hard at Seven. Gretchen went over and gripped the Captains shoulder.

After a while, the stress from worrying about Seven took its toll and the Captain was asleep, with Sevens hand in her own. The Doctor started walking from the living room and Gretchen and Chakotay followed him. Chakotay immediately started a line of question, "Was she really ok," "What had caused her to pass out."

Gretchen laid her hand on Chakotay shoulder as she had to her daughter earlier. Which stopped his bombardment of question, he looked up at Gretchen with pleading eyes. The Doctor knew he had missed out on a big part of the story.

Gretchen had made Chakotay sit down and eat some brownies. Now the Doctor knew where the Captain had gotten her command persona. Gretchen was a very cleaver women and he had really started to like her, although she didn't seem as stubborn as the Captain. She was more down to earth the kind of person you wanted to be friends with. But just like the Captain she had a sense of authority and hope. Gretchen knew how to put people at ease.

It was about that time they heard movements in the living room. The Doctor started walking towards it again and Gretchen and Chakotay followed him. When they got there the Doctor remembered Chakotay saying something unimportant. Then Seven got up and started walking away, the Captain jumped up to follow her. But Gretchen waved her finger at her and she sat back down. All eyes turned on the Doctor and he decided he was the chosen one, he had to go see what was wrong with Seven. He really didn't understand their logic on this but he did as was asked and followed Seven out.

He knew that Seven would be heading to Voyager and would walk to a transport station to do this. So the Doctor took off in a jog to catch up with her more quickly. He found Seven almost at the transport station, or what he assumed was the station. It looked like the ones in San Francisco. Judging by that and Seven walking straight towards it, that must indeed be the transport station.

"Seven! Wait up," The Doctor called out, Seven turned to look at him and continued walking.

So we're going to play it that way, huh. Seven entered the station and he soon followed her. Of course before transporting you had to receive approval which took a few moments. The Doctor went to stand next to her, "Seven whats going on?"

"Nothing I just wish to regenerate and I don't wish a big fuss to be made about me. I just passed out whats the big deal?" She asked

"The big deal is that it could happen again. Yet you are very ignorant of this fact and ran away." He replied

"It was nothing at all, I just found out something sort of surprising."

"Would you care to tell me what you found out?"

"No Doctor I would not, it is on a private issue. Which of course is no concern of yours!"

"Ma'am your transport is ready, is he going to?" The transporter officer said out of no where.

"No he isn't. I am ready," Seven walked over to the pad "Initiate transport." Seven shimmered out of the room

The Doctor decided to wait for her, he figured she'd be in a better mood after regenerating.

:/\:

"Mom, I don't even know what could have cause her to pass out like that. I told her that I was leaving to go visit Phoebe and she told me she was going to regenerate after a while. I figured she'd probably be working on something, every member of my crew is trying to get ready for next week. It is the start of our debriefing, which is very stressful. But I have no idea what would have caused her that much stress to where she would pass out. I can't believe you wouldn't let me go after her." Kathryn said loudly

"Katie dear it wouldn't have done any good for you to go after her. We all know that, she leans on you a lot as it is. Don't you want her to be independent and ask others for help besides you? I'm sure you do! I know you care about her, I care about you so I was only looking out for your well-being!" Gretchen responded

"But-"

"Kathryn your moms right. You can't always go running after Seven when she gets into trouble. Neither can I, since we have gotten back to Earth she depends on you more than ever!" Chakotay said

"Incoming call, repeat incoming call." The computer terminal called out

"Route the call to the study" Janeway barked, then she jumped up to go there

She quietly sat down behind the desk and pulled up the monitor, it showed the doctor.

"Captain, I followed Seven to the transporter station. She wasn't very forthcoming about what was wrong. I assume she'll talk to someone eventually, but I could wait for her to get down regenerating. Or I could let her cool off then try and talk to her."

"No Doctor I'll figure something out. I'm sure she just got overwhelmed with something she was doing."

"Very well, you know where to contact me. I guess I'll be going" The Doctor said quickly

"Hey thanks for trying I appreciate that." She forced a weak smile, he nodded at her. Then she cut the comm-link.

Kathryn looked up and saw Chakotay standing in the doorway and assumed he'd been standing in the doorway the whole time.

"Chakotay, was there anything else I could help you with?"

"Well no I guess not, will you call me when Seven comes back. Or actually have her call me, I would like to speak with her."

"Yes I will relay the message, don't get your hopes up though." Janeway said

"Are we okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be? I mean what is lest to say, I will talk to you later."

"Yeah Kathryn I guess we're fine, bye."

Gretchen who'd been standing nearby thought they were anything but fine. Also she couldn't believe what a mess her daughter had gotten herself mixed up in. Chakotay turned to walk towards the front door and Gretchen decided to use this opportunity to speak to him.

"Chakotay, how are you holding up? Must of been pretty worried there about Seven. I mean you rushed right over, were you not busy doing something else?"

"I am doing fine, yes I was worried about Seven. Just as I would've been for any other mem-. No I mean I was worried about Seven, she is very important to me." Bingo thought Gretchen. He stumbled over those words and she got him just where she wanted him.

"Any other member of your crew?" Gretchen felt a little guilty but was never stopped by this before.

"Yes thats what I was saying. But it wasn't what I meant, it has been a long day. Thanks I think I'll be leaving now, will you thank Kathryn for informing me." With that he opened and closed the door.

So now all she needed was more proof before she faced her daughter. Her daughter always wanted facts and she was busy collecting them. Even when her Katie knew something but didn't want to admit it, she did know when to concede.

:/\:

End of Chapter 12

_Hey y'all are the best, thanks for hanging in there with me! I promise to try and update tomorrow! It should be a pretty interesting chapter, I hope you all enjoyed this one. Please Review :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_I love the fact that people are enjoying the story, I know grammar is a real killer. So I again I apologize! :)_

**Chapter 13**

Seven didn't want to go back to the Janeway resident after that incident. She couldn't let happen again, how could she be so dumb. Dumb? Not exactly, but dumb for choosing to read the Captain private letter. A letter that obviously wasn't for her eyes. Maybe Chakotays but definitely not hers.

When the Doctor had chased her down, of course all she wanted to was get away. But now she needed someone to talk to, but it couldn't be the Doctor. She knew he had a tendency to tell everything she knew. Seven had betrayed the Captains trust, the one person who also looked after her best interest. The Captain family had welcomed her into their clan and what had she done. Ugh!

Regenerating left a lot to be desired, it was more efficient then sleeping. Because one could go for longer periods of time without rest. But all Seven longed for was to be more human, to be more like everyone else. Even if that meant it would be less efficient.

This is useless nothing going to distract me from the bigger picture here. Right now she needed to talk to someone who would understand, a friend. Not the Captain, or the doctor nor Chakotay. It definitely couldn't be Harry or Paris. B'Elanna. Would she tell if I ask her not to? Part of being human means not keeping things in, also requires asking for help. Right now she needed a little of both.

Finally making her mind up she decided to look up the address for the Paris resident, and see if they were in.

:/\:

Chakotay couldn't believe he'd let that slip, he cared for Seven. But just as another member of his crew? He was still mentally slapping himself in the face for that one. Of course Gretchen had caught that slip up immediately. It seemed that Gretchen had been digging for something. He didn't know her as well as he knew Kathryn though.

He knew of course that Gretchen disapproved of his relationship with Seven, and for that matter so did everyone else. Kathryn just plain didn't want anything to do with it. Something was wrong, and he was missing a big piece of the puzzle.

Suddenly a flash a light startled him out of his thoughts.

What appeared was a letter on paper. Which was odd no one used that anymore, but he knew it had to be another of Q's games. He opened the paper.

_Chuckles, sorry to be so brief. I just wanted to tell you watch out for Kathy. When the ships seem the most unreliable, don't trust their first appearance. _

He clutched the piece of paper in his hand, well this doesn't make anything better. Now he had to call Kathryn or did he? He probably should let her know. He needed to go and visit with his animal guide first though.

:/\:

"He seemed upset by your letter, didn't he?" Junior asked

"It's only fair to give a warning. Plus they are all mere pawns in our game. Playing pieces that we put in place so they move the right direction. But did chuckles there freak out. No! He went to contact his animal guide." Q responded

"Well it's not going to be a very humorous pretty quickly. I mean unless you've forgotten."

"Nag Nag Nag! I can tell your related to your mother that's all she ever does. No I have not forgotten, why don't you go see how your Borgs doing. Itchy was it?"

"I will but once everything is done and said. Once I make sure everything really is going to be alright!" Junior said

"Do you not have any confidence in me? Plus we have such a great time together! Should we re-watch Seven freaking out about reading the Captains letter. Hahah I never knew the drone had it in her. Maybe we should tell Kathy just for kicks, her drone sifted threw her belongings. Only to discover a letter for Chakotay."

"Q! Well that was rather funny. But that's not the point now, shouldn't we scout out the enemy?"

"Yes we should do that right now."Q said, "But we should show your mother that one, I think she'd rather enjoy it!"

"Lets go already!"

:/\:

Seven had commed over to the Paris residence and come in contact with a very nice woman. Toms mother, Julia, she had informed her that they were all home. Also that she could come right on over to get some breakfast. Which Seven accepted happily, it was Friday morning now. One more day until the Ball, one more day away from Chakotay. Relief surged through her at that thought.

Guilt quickly then followed, why should she be relieved. She was the one who had started this whole thing. This whole relationship, if it could even be called that. She decided while she was here to comm the Doctor and tell him of her well-being. Seven really didn't want him chasing her down now. Plus if she knew the Doctor nothing would stop him from doing just that.

She keyed in her request, it took about a minute but the Doctor face finally came onto the screen.

"Seven! I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

"I just wanted to tell you that I am feeling well. Better than yesterday, I was just feeling very over worked and needed to regenerate."

"What could have possibly over worked your emotions like that, hmm?" The Doctor exaggerated the words 'over worked.'

"I've just been doing a lot of thinking and getting ready for next week. I guess I probably shouldn't be focused on so many things at once. I promise that I will take it easy, that is all." Seven responded

"I see, very well if you are feeling better than that's good news. If you need anything you know where to contact me."

"Yes I do. Thank you for trying to help me out."

"Oh and Seven try to loosen up before the Ball tomorrow. So that you can have a little fun, we all deserve it. Bye."

The screen reverted back to the previous insignia. Seven stared at it for a while before deciding to head over to the transporter. So that she could go and see B'Elanna, whom she hoped could help her. Seven thought of calling the Captain but rejected it, she would talk to her later.

:/\:

End of Chapter 13...

_Sorry I know it's not to terribly long, but if I can I'll try to update in the morning. Leave a review if you liked it! _


	14. Chapter 14

_Oh my I can't believe I'm on chapter 14 that's pretty crazy to me. I've never been one to start writing something this long. I prefer writing short stories. But its Voyager so what can I say. This story has been on my mind for a long time, I think a lot of people have their own versions. I don't just think I know. So its great for me to write it down. For all of y'all who have been faithful to this story I thank you. I know everything has been pretty slow. Not that it hasn't been good, I think I'm right about that? Maybe not! hah... I know my updates can be very erratic, I'm very sorry about that. Right now I'm working two jobs and going to school. Somedays are better than others! Anyways I'm sorry for unloading all my thoughts on you guys. Please enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 14**

Seven finally came upon the house that appeared to be her destination. It was a three-story house, with a rose garden in the front. It was a pretty brick house, with a walkway coming close to the garden. The porch extended the length of the house and was elevated. There was a swing and a couple of chairs sitting out. The house looked all together like a cozy place to live. Seven walked up to the porch and then on to the front door. She pressed a doorbell, thats what she believed it was called. Gretchen had ranted about the doorbell being one of the most annoying things to hear. It reminded Seven at the time of the Captain when she would complain about her door chime.

Julia answered the door moments later, she was holding Miral. Julia was not an overly tall woman yet still tall in her own way. She was petite with hair that was grey and pulled back. She seemed like someone who would be very friendly.

As if reading her mind, Julia spoke up. "Seven what pleasure to meet you in person. I have heard so much about you from everyone. I'm glad that I to get an opportunity to get to know you. Would you care to come in."

"Yes ma'am, I would appreciate that. Are Tom and B'Elanna around?" Seven inquired

"Oh honey its Julia, no need to call me ma'am. Yes they are around here somewhere, Miral and I were just getting breakfast ready. Have you meet Owen? Follow me."

Seven didn't know what to think about Toms father. He was apparently a very stern Admiral when he needed to be. Yet he was still a very nice man, so she had heard atleast. Seven also knew that Tom had had problems with his father in the past. But she assumed they were all worked out now. After all he and his family were living with his parents.

Seven looked up when they entered the dining room, it was average size. Nothing to over the top, yet still very elegant. The table was big and made of Oak, as were the chairs. The environment in the room seemed very inviting, Seven gazed landed on a man. He was a bigger guy but years had obviously not been full of sheer easiness and fun. No he had seen his share of everything, judging by his looks. He was reading a newspaper and seemed unbothered by their appearance.

"Owen! Put that damned newspaper down." He immediately complied with the command, and offered a grin in return. She looked at him and tried to seem annoyed, but ended up smiling to. "Owen I would like you to meet Seven. Seven this is my husband and Toms father, Owen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." She walked up and extended her right hand to him. It was polite for her to do so, the Doctor had instructed her on that.

Owen extended his and grasp hers. He smiled at her then glanced at Julia, who walked over with Miral. He let his hand fall, "Julia why don't you let me hold Miral and you can go finish up on breakfast. Seven you can stay and we can talk about how adorable Miral is. Or you can try and aid Julia with the food."

Not really wanting to stay with Owen she thought it best to try to help Julia. Babies were just not her expertise at the moment. "I believe I would be better suited to help Julia."

"Very well then go on!"

:/\:

Kathryn was pacing in her room, troubled by everything that was going on. But still that wasn't the tip of the iceberg or so Q had basically said. Her mother was meddling in something she shouldn't be. On top of all that Seven was obviously worried about something. She didn't entirely know what was waiting for herself at Starfleet they may just throw her out. Kathryn knew she hadn't done everything by the book in the Delta quadrant, the Equinox incident was proof of that. Which didn't help to ease her mind, at that time nothing rationally was going through her head. Kathryn couldn't believe that one of her own a distinguished captain would commit genocide. Just so that his crew could get home a little quicker.

She had also expected Seven to have returned by now, she usually was. Kathryn decided finally to go see what her mother was up to in the kitchen. She walked down the stairs looking at everything she had missed in seven years. New trinkets, pictures and furniture that her mother had picked up. It was a good thing that nothing major happened like remodeling of the house. Which of course she wouldn't put past Phoebe to convince their mother to do. But her mom was just like her, neither liked big changes. Phoebe was always a risk taker in that area, whenever she didn't like something. She made it entirely different, Mom had made her a dress one time and she hated it. So Phoebe changed everything about the dress to her liking, maybe though that was her rebellious stage. But Kathryn didn't think so, Phoebe tried to change her to. Always trying to get her to go out to a party with her and have fun, as she put it.

Now Phoebe was a little better, she had married and settled down some. She was three months pregnant though, which was really amazing for her. Kathryn knew her sister would be an amazing mother and was looking forward to having a niece or nephew. It seemed as if there were children everywhere she went, which made her heart cry out. She to had wanted children but thought it was probably to late in her life. Which the Doctor had disagreed with her about, she had ask him to never bring that subject up again.

Kathryn continued walking until she was right inside the kitchen. Her mother was making pancakes, bacon and eggs, she believed in making things fresh. Apparently the replicator didn't make things just right, which she agreed with her on that. Somethings were better made fresh like coffee, thinking about the replicators made her think about Khala. When she first came abroad Voyager she was appalled at anything that was made fresh. Eventually through Harry she started to enjoy eating fresh foods very much. Her heart still went out to Harry about Khala. She knew that they had both been in love with each other and probably still longed for each other presences. Both had to move on, Khala was from the Shadow Universe and couldn't exist in our Universe.

At the time Khala was in our Universe, Tom and Chakotay were in hers, the Shadow Universe. Kathryn at the time had been very worried about the two. She was worried about getting Tom back to B'Elanna. But what more concerned her was Chakotay, she didn't know how she could continue without him. He was her right hand and she depended on him to help her out. Everything had of course worked itself out in the end and both men had been returned. That still left Harry broken up about Khala, Kathryns heart went out to him. He had been very unlucky in love such as herself.

Gretchen turned around to face her daughter who seemed to be lost in thought. She knew this because she had waited on her to say something or anything. To complain about her meddling in her affairs,but Gretchen knew when to nose around. Also when to pull out when the situation got heated enough to take care of itself. Gretchen cleared her throat, the vacant look that had been in her daughters eye cleared.

"Mom, Good Morning. I don't know where Seven is, she's probably okay though." Gretchen knew she was saying that for her comfort, but didn't comment about it.

"Katie dear, breakfast is about ready. Why don't you get yourself a cup of coffee it is fresh after all." Kathryn immediately went to the cupboard and grabbed a mug and poured herself a good amount of coffee.

"If you don't need any help, I'll be at the table, okay?"

"Yes that'll be fine, I'm about to carry this in there anyways." Kathryn turned and walked out of the kitchen

Gretchen finished putting everything on plates to carry out to the dining room. It seemed she had enough food to feed an army, but the more the better. You never know who could come along, which was a lie. Phoebe often invited herself to breakfast which never came as a surprise to her. Neither of her girls could cook very well and both appreciated a home cooked meal. They didn't so much when they were younger but they had grown and matured.

"Here you go dear. Breakfast is served," Gretchen smiled at her and then sat down

"Thanks Mom you're the best. Fresh coffee and a good breakfast, you may never get rid of me again."

"So do you have any big plans today?" Gretchen knew her daughter probably had nothing to do, so thought it be a good day to hang out together. Gretchen had requested the day off to spend with her daughter

"No not really I thought I'd just hang around here. I have a couple of really big days coming up. The ball on Saturday, lunch with the president, I don't even know what i did to deserve that one. Then debriefing begin on Monday its going to be hard on my crew I know. Having to recall everything maybe even being tested on their memories. Starfleet can be very unpredictable at times, and one of those is now."

"Well I don't have to work today so I thought we may spend some time together. Seeing as now we both have nothing to do."

"That sounds wonderful" Kathryn answered.

:/\:

End of Chapter 14

_More soon I promise! Review! :)_


	15. Chapter 15

Did_ y'all miss me? I'm sorry it's been a long time since I updated. _

**Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager belongs to Paramount. I do not by any means own the characters! **

**Chapter 15**

"Hey Seven I heard you were here!" Tom came into the kitchen. He walked over and kissed his mother's cheek, telling her good morning. "So whats for breakfast? Mmm I hope you made bacon that really sounds good."

"Dear I do hate to tell you this but you need to go on a diet. I wouldn't want you to get terrible big that they would have to roll you around!" Julia said

"Mom! Your jokes are still not very funny you know? If you were joking about that, I mean you never bother dad. Or I mean I guess I wouldn't know that for sure. You know -" Tom stopped and looked at the ground

"Yes I was just messing with you, how about we just forget I opened my mouth, hm?" She looked at him expectantly, he nodded his head at her. "Seven why don't you help Tom carry the food out. I'll grab everything else, okay?"

"Okay yeah that'll be fine."

:/\:

The breakfast passed in a kind of blur to Seven. She of course ate and talked but not really. But of course left an open ear so she wouldn't miss out on anything.

B'Elanna had observed Seven and decided she needed to talk to her. It became very clear that Seven needed to talk to her or else she wouldn't have come. She had extended the offer for Seven to come around and ask for help. So since she had offered it she was determined to follow through on that. Excusing herself from the table she gestured to Seven, who then excused herself.

B'Elanna was beginning to learn the house layout pretty well, so she knew where to go. Somewhere they could talk without being overheard. Julia kept a garden in the backyard. Which the backyard was very vast, it was a perfect spot to talk to Seven. She led her to the bench by the tree and flowers.

"Well Seven you can now speak freely," she looked at Seven and saw her flinch at that. "I was only kidding, boy you are really tense aren't you."

"I guess I am, I wanted to speak with you. Probably isn't such a great idea though, I mean not if I tell you. Then if I do then you might tell. I just can't do that to myself. I also can't keep this to just myself no one understands. Or maybe I don't understand, its all so confusing."

"Seven anything you say to me I promise to keep confidential. We've all had our share of troubles and mishap. Start from the beginning and tell me what is going on. I'll only tell someone if its a life or death situation, unlike my husband I can keep a secret."

Thinking about it, Seven decided it was logical to tell B'Elanna. If she didn't then it wouldn't make anything better, maybe even worse.

"Well I have my doubts about my relationship with Chakotay. We hardly are around each other, but I see him more as a friend then anything else. So that is of course part of the problem, the Captain believes we're destined to be together or something. I guess just because the Admiral said so. Anyways I have been worried about the Captain and how she is really doing. She is really good about putting a front on, Gretchen seems to think so to. I mean she should be over-joyed that we're home but she is kinda of nonchalant about it."

"So essentially she has withdrawn into herself but is making everyone believe its all rainbows and such. So your worried about her go on," B'Elanna said this but truth be told she was very eager to hear the rest of the story.

Following her encouragement Seven continued her tale hoping that she was doing the right thing. That is by telling B'Elanna everything that was going on, by being honest with someone. "I know she's been hiding some sort of secret and I wanted to know what. I mean its her business and should be left alone but I couldn't do that I guess. I was passing by her room and I saw her writing a letter. Or well I sort of opened her door and peeked in to see that. I know that was probably wrong but I did. She wasn't writing on a padd but on paper, no one uses paper nowadays so I thought that was strange. She also had some sort of writing utensil. Of course I wanted to know what was on the paper, I should of left it be. I mean wouldn't you want to know?"

"Wow Seven I would've never thought you to be curious into people's life. I mean everyone can get nosy when they shouldn't be, but you were worried so I guess it be logical to see what was on the paper. Go on," B'Elanna was very intrigued at this point. She would have never guessed Seven would snoop around, especially with the Captains stuff. Okay she hasn't told me that much yet but thats probably the same thing I would've done. B'Elanna was thinking to herself about this juicy story. It's to bad she wouldn't be able to tell anyone.

"She went to visit her younger sister who is three months pregnant, phoebe. Also Gretchen, her mother was going to be gone for awhile, work i believe. So I went into her room and I looked for the note and couldn't find it. I thought about it some and realized if it was a private note I wouldn't put it out in the open either. Finally finding it in her jacket I read it to myself."

B'Elanna stopped her at this point, "Seven why don't you tell me what the note said."

Seven again thought about and agreed, so she told her what was written in the letter. She watched B'Elanna reaction to everything she said, but overall she kept a pretty even face about it. So not knowing her reaction to the note forced her to ask B'Elanna.

"Well Seven I don't think this is your mess. It is pretty obvious to me that it's Chakotays and Kathryns. I think that you should separate yourself as far away from that as you can. I cannot say that it was good for you to go in there and sift through personal belongings. But I can't say that I am not that far above you. Like I said earlier I agree with you going in there because you were worried. But we both know there was more to the story then either of us know. I think you should break it off with Chakotay and figure your life out for yourself. Do you love Chakotay?"

"No I most certainly do not. I do however agree with your assessment, this situation is not getting any better with me right in the middle of it. Chakotay loves the Captain and she loves him. I just don't understand how I missed that or I would've never put myself in this place."

:/\:

They talked for a good while before Seven decided to go back to the Janeway residence to figure out her next move.

**End of Chapter 15**

_More tomorrow I promise! :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_I can honestly say that I didn't think I'd ever get so busy I couldn't get back to my story. Lots of stuff going on the world today and its all so overwhelming. It is also very upsetting and it takes it toll. So I am sorry that I lied about when I'd be updating, please forgive my error? :/ I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, which I'm starting to pick up the pace. _

**Chapter 16**

The day to Janeway seemed to drag on forever, Seven had returned. She also had not offered up any explanation as to where she was during the morning. But of course she didn't pursue it with Seven. Her thoughts of course did pursue it, could she have been with Chakotay. Honestly she shamed that idea because it didn't seem very logical. Chakotay and Seven hadn't very well been on speaking terms.

Her mother thought out the day had wanted to spend time with her. Which would have been nice had she not been so preoccupied with her own thoughts. But she did catch bits and pieces of what her mother was saying, like the ball was at 1800 hours. That Phoebe would be over bright and early to make sure everything was perfect.

Families to were invited to the ball so that they could spend time with their loved ones. Also to her disdain the media were invited so that everyone could take place in the event via the media.

When Janeways head hit the pillow that night she was extremely exhausted and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

That night while she was sleeping she had a strange dream. She was running away from a cloud of darkness that seemed to come after her. She saw it to was going after her loved ones. If only she let the darkness consume her, might she stop that from happening. She stopped running and turned towards the darkness. She looked at all of her loved ones once again, this time catching a mans face. Chakotay. It seemed if he were looking into her soul, he whispered something. Which didn't catch her until right before she let the darkness consume her. "Don't. I love you." But it was beyond to late, she to had become the darkness.

Janeway was shocked into alert, something had woken her up. Feeling around her pillow she found her phaser. She eased off her bed throwing her covers off of her. When she looked into her assailants face, it was her sister. Who was now doubled over with laughter. Kathryn put her phaser on the nightstand and gave Phoebe a grim look. Which only caused her to continue on with her fit of laughter.

"Why would you throw something at me, when I'm dead asleep? You are so ridiculous and haven't changed one bit."

"Well your reactions are always the best. Seriously the last time I checked it wasn't standard issue to sleep with a phaser under your pillow. Oh my, the Delta Quadrant really changed you. Are you hungry, Mom and Seven are making some breakfast burritos. I could really go for one of those about now." Kathryn leveled a glare at her sister, but unfazed by her sister phoebe continued. "Okay lets go, here are some clothes that you can wear for now. Go freshen up and I'll see you downstairs."

Kathryn rolled her eyes at her sister who had just then left her alone. But went to 'go freshen up'.

:/\:

Chakotay sat down and looked at a letter he had received. Q always had a knack for making riddles that he didn't understand. Then for the millionth time he put the letter down on the table.

His animal guide had been of no help, apparently he needed to explain his feelings. Whatever those feelings were he had yet to discover or maybe he was just in denial. Whichever the case he knew he had to figure out something soon because this just wasn't working for him. If Seven didn't want to be in a relationship with him then so be it. It most definitely looked that way to him, but he was determined to see it through till the end. Which he thought might come sooner than later.

When he had gone out yesterday to go looking for a tux, the media had bombarded him. Which shouldn't have been a major threat to him yet it was. They kept asking question about his relationship with Seven. Also maybe a possible affair between him and the Captain. The questions from that point just kept going downhill until he burst through them. Which had turned into an anger story about a commander who was rude and obnoxious.

The news story had just started airing this morning, why they waited he didn't know. He'd already gotten calls from some people about the way he should've handled that situation. Others were just telling him they felt for him and what he was going through. He laughed grimly at that, how could they possibly know what he was going through.

After that he had decided to go home and stay there till it came time for the ball. He would just wear his dress uniform, it wasn't like it really mattered. It was just one night, there'd be more than enough times to wear a tux.

He was supposed to get ready and then go to pick Seven up. Phoebe had taken the liberty to call him and tell him that. Although Gretchen might not be pleased by that, he wasn't going to let that stop him. At least for now...

:/\:

End of Chapter 16

_Sorry that's kind of short, I have so little time now. Please review even if its to tell me you hate it or such... I am looking for a beta reader now so if your interested please let me know! Thankss! _


	17. Chapter 17

_Wow I can't believe I'm on to another chapter! Please enjoy its party time! :)_

**Chapter 17**

Kathryn looked at herself in the mirror and fidgeted with her dress. Her sister had spent hours getting her ready, makeup, hair, nails the whole nine yards. But still she had to admit to herself she looked absolutely gorgeous. Which she didn't admit to herself that often. Starfleet uniforms were very confining and not all that stylish. She'd never really cared for all that style uproar. Everyday on Voyager when she woke up and put her uniform it was like a second skin. It felt like a cocoon of protection and her pips gave her strength. She had a whole crew that depended on her and she got them home. That promise being fulfilled she thought it was high time to celebrate. Even if reporters and some of the more snot nosed Admirals were going to be there. A ball a party same different she was going to have fun. Hell maybe Tom had figured out a way to sneak a pool table in. Nothing could deter her from having fun. Not even the sight of Seven and Chakotay.

She sighed to herself and said, "Kathryn it is what it is. Time to move on and get on with your life." Honestly even saying that didn't make her believe it. She knew she was very much in love with Chakotay but she'd never act on it. Well unless he felt the same way. Which him going out with Seven showed her he did not return those feelings.

Phoebe had raved about getting her a date to the ball. Which kind of scared her to be honest. Knowing Phoebe this guy could range from psycho to very charming and sweet. In seven years of being gone her sister was still the same, wild. Her husband recognized this, seeing as how they met at a bar. Since getting married she'd calmed down stop going to clubs and drinking. Well that and she was pregnant and couldn't. Kathryn was thrilled that in a couple of months she'd have a niece or a nephew. But Phoebe always went all out on things. So she kind of felt bad for her little niece or nephew. Because she knew when it came to a baby room it go from one extreme to the other.

Kathryn heard the doorbell ring, her mother loved that thing. It was a bird chirping and singing which quickly got irritating. What she wouldn't give to change it to a modern time chime. Yet of course if her mom liked it she'd never touch or else she'd have to run for her life. Her mom got very serious about things that were her and she loved. Kathryn herself wasn't a thing she was her daughter. Admiral Paris had already told Kathryn how much uproar she cause at headquarters. Making them extend the search never giving up. Using all her favors owing other people some. Getting the families together to make a point to starfleet that they wanted their family back. But also they wanted answer which at that point in time starfleet couldn't give to them. Her mom and her sister were her rock she loved them and depended on them immensely. Over the course of time though she'd learned depend on others. But mainly Tuvok for his logical way of looking at any situation. Chakotay for his willingness to delve into someone elses culture and try to explain it to everyone else. Tom for his quick wit and fast pace. Harry for his intelligence and always looking for new ways to do things. B'Elanna for always communicating with her and never breaking it down, she gave it to her like it was. The warp core malfunctioning well it was going to take this many days no if ands or buts. Then there was Seven. Breath. She was very intelligent and helpful in a tight situation.

Kathryn had been played with her hair; it was a cascade of curls. It was very beautifully done, her sister was a very talented women. But she was also an artist so perfection was her style. Kathryn turned she heard someone coming up the stairs and very quickly. The door slammed open and there stood Phoebe.

"Hey sis what's up?"

"Are you ready?" Phoebe eyed her up and down. Trying to make sure she didn't mess anything up, perfectionist at its best. Phoebe had to gotten ready but had to wait on her husband Scott to finish up on some work. Before she could actually go to the ball. Which was fine because she knew Phoebe would seek out every member of her crew. Just trying to get dirt and good stories. So that later she could hold them over her head.

Kathryn returned the favor by looking her up and down. Which she knew made her sister nervous. Her sisters eyes widened and she looked down at her dress. Then back up at her and glared. "Yes I'm ready."

Rolling her eyes, Phoebe ran back down the stairs. Taking one last glance at the mirror Kathryn started out of the room.

:/\:

Cheb turned around to see Phoebe running back down the stairs and smiled at her. She had approved of the wrist corsage that he had gotten. From a real flower shop with real flowers. He didn't really know how he'd let Phoebe talk him into this. Kathryn must have just mentioned him to her, which in Phoebe's book made him a practical candidate. He didn't know whether to be pleased or very worried. He knew it would never be anything but platonic between him and Kathryn. He was still a good looking man but was such a work alcoholic, that no woman could put up with him. Some women had tried but those relationship ended up falling apart very quickly.

Cheb looked up and saw Kathryn coming down the stairs, she wore a beautiful blue dress. It shimmered from the sparkles and it hung from one shoulder. She had a pair of silver heels that too had sparkles and almost were a dark blue. Her auburn hair seemed to fall downward like a waterfall. She had on silver earrings and a necklace. All in all she looked absolutely breathtaking. It seemed a shame that she still hadn't found anyone to be with. But he understood that her situation was a lot different then most people's. He knew that she'd been engaged to Mark, whom he really didn't like.

She glided down the stairs and first glance looked at Phoebe. He was still hidden from her view, but he moved over. Mostly because Phoebe gestured to him to do so. He hadn't realized that he had moved but did as he was told, so to speak. Kathryn eyes grew wide and registered surprise. She had no idea that he was in the drawing of men to be her date. Yet she schooled her features and smiled at him. He held out his hand once she was close enough, and she returned the favor by extending hers. He took her hand and kissed it. "Madam" he said, which he thought was very gentleman like. She blushed and he held out the corsage to her. Her eyes almost seemed to shimmer as she took it. She admired it for a second and then slipped it on.

Phoebe burst out into a fit of giggles and Kathryn turned towards her. She looked as if she was about to say something but Gretchen chose that point to rush in. "Oh honey, Oh! You just look so amazing. Aww" She fell against Kathryn and started crying, pretty soon Phoebe joined in. Kathryn stood there sadness etched into her face but she didn't let the tears overcome her.

Cheb look up at hearing footsteps again on the stairs. He saw a women with long blonde hair that was wavy. She to was wearing a dress but hers was white and shorter. She to was pretty but not in the same league as Kathryn. Kathryn had beauty that would stay with her for the rest of her life. This women, Seven if he remembered from Phoebe discussion with him. She was gorgeous no doubt, but in a more temporary kind of way. He was glad no one could hear his thoughts no doubt they wouldn't understand. She rushed down the stairs and joined in on the hug, more awkwardly. But in a way it seemed like she belonged with them. Wierd. Again he was glad no one could hear his thoughts.

The doorbell rang and all the women looked at him. He just nodded his head and walked over to the door. There was another guy about the same height as him, The man looked at him kind of weary or disdainfully.

Cheb decided to stick out his hand, "Hey I'm Cheb and you are?"

"Chakotay." He said it very crisply

Oh not so happy wonder why? "Well the girls are in the living room, kind of had a little tearfest. But I believe all is well now."

"Thats good, I assume your Kathryns date?"

"Yes that would be correct, guess I'm pretty lucky huh? Everyone everywhere is raving about how beautiful she is and how successful. Lucky I got snagged by Phoebe to be her date this evening." He grinned at Chakotay. Chakotay didn't seem very pleased at all by this news.

:/\:

End of Chapter 17...

_hahhaha pretty evil huh? I love that myself, I know some of y'all wont. Still had to add it in there... Let me know what you think! :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Wow guys I am so totally sorry, please forgive me. I had to get my internet and all that re-setup boy I hate moving! Enjoy this chapter :)_

**Chapter 18**

Chakotay followed Cheb into the living room, Kathryn was now being pulled by her mother towards the hearth. She was going on about her having all kinds of pictures. Also that it was her right as a mother to take pictures. Sounded to Chakotay like Gretchen was guilt tripping her daughter into taking pictures. Kathryn being herself obliged and smiled for all the pictures.

"Oh Cheb honey you and Kathryn move over to the stairs. I think I have enough pictures of Kathryn by herself." Kathryn quickly walked over to the stairs and Cheb put his arm around her waist. She blushed a bit, but she allowed his arm to stay there. Gretchen took a couple of pictures then stopped for a minute. "Kathryn dear stand in front of Cheb. Uh yeah like that. Now Cheb wrap your arms around her and smile!"

Just seeing Chebs hands anywhere on Kathryn body made him tense. Stop. Breathe. Kathryn and I are not together. Stop being so damn jealous. At this point Kathryn turned to Cheb and kissed him on the cheek. Control. Somehow he kept a smile on his face and didn't say anything. Gretchen was now taking pictures of everyone. Of course Kathryn had to be in every one of those pictures.

Kathryn studied Chakotay between her pictures. He looked angry, no one else could tell this. Her only advantage being that she knew him really well. Seven to her seemed content, but deep down she knew that wasn't true. Oh time to go, she turned her face up to Chebs and smiled. Wow he really looked pleased to be around her. She was just glad Phoebe hadn't found a random stranger on the street. She did very well, Cheb had really turned out to be a very good guy.

:/\:

When they got to the ball they were brought to the front door. Apparently Kathryn had a grand entrance to make and everyone had be in place inside. There were plenty of spectators outside snapping pictures and what not. Chakotay, Seven, Gretchen, Phoebe and Scott all had to get out and go in first. Finally getting a signal she was allowed to proceed Kathryn took a deep breathe and nodded to Cheb. He went out first and offered her his hand. Which she gladly took and all the support that came with it. She started walking to the doors and people started yelling questions at her. Starfleet had told her it was polite to answer a couple few. Or basically told her she had to, so they keep everyone appeased.

"Captain Janeway who is your escort? Could he be an interest for a future companion? Everyones dying to know are you an eligible women?" A reporter shout at her. Kathryn decided this would be an interesting question to answer.

"Good question, well I guess we'd all have to wait till this evening to find out. My companion here, his name is Cheb. Quite handsome though isn't he?" Kathryn thought that give them something to chew on. Hopefully Cheb didn't mind to much about her comment. She looked at him and he gave her a little grin. They kept on walking, people kept shouting questions. She was waiting for one she could answer. But the one she heard stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Isn't it true you had an affair with Commander Chakotay? Is this why you allowed him on your ship?" A man called out and looked her dead in the eye

"Sir what is your name and what is your business your reporting with?" Kathryn asked disdainfully

"My name is Chris and I'm reporting with the New Outlook News. Are you avoiding the question?" He asked

"Hm Chris no just curious. No I have not had any type of affair with Chakotay. I'm sure when I'm done being debriefed you will all get the facts straight. For now I will say his crew needed somewhere to go and my ship was it. So this is where the buck stops, got it?" She gave him a brief death glare.

She turned and started to walk again, Cheb squeezed her hand in a silent support. Kathryn didn't want to answer anymore questions so she kept walking to the doors. Someone opened the doors so she could walk in, there was a grand stairway in the entrance. Her crew was lining the sides of the stairs and downward. All the way to the stage. She guessed she was going to start with a speech. The room was one of the biggest she'd ever seen, people were sitting at tables, others were applauding. Of course the elit reporters made it in, whom were taking pictures and talking to a camera.

Kathryn ignored everyone but her crew, their eyes all shined brightly. Tom smiled at her and started clapping. Everyone else followed suit and joined in on the clap. She was soon to the stage and was about to go on when a bright light flashed in front of her. Since she made it to the side of the stage only a handful of people saw this occurence.

"Kathy I need to talk to you." Q snapped his fingers and Kathryn guessed they were backstage. "Heres the deal enjoy the party first off. Because if you don't then well nevermind. I have important information for you but I can't give it to you. Remember you have two gifts? Well you get to keep your conscience, where your going your going to need it. But you're not indestructible please hede my warning!

:/\:

Reviewwww if you want me to continueee!


End file.
